How to Hate
by Hana-raiderz
Summary: Hi I am Haruno, Sakura... and I am here to take back what rightfully belongs to me.... all my fanfic r rated T just in case


How to Hate

Summary: Hi I am Haruno, Sakura... and I am here to take back what rightfully belongs to me...

"MOMMIE... I am lost again... mom? Mom! MOM!" a child with dull pink hair and dark forest eyes appeared to have a sparkling river... called poison in their clan...

"Child... come closer... don't you Dare cry on me... You are much too special to cry over someone like me..." Her moms hair was light pink with dark charcoal eyes...

"Mommie... I don't want you to die..." The small girl cried. The woman laughed like a madman. "mom?"

"Child don't you get it?... I want you to kill the people who did this to me--- our clan..." The 'mother' looked at her daughter. "The Haruno clan did this to us... They took us away from the Uchiha's"

"Mommie... but we are Harunos" The child meekly asked.

"Dumb Girl"

"Mommie?" The girl asked again.

"Child... I was Never your MOTHER!" The woman yelled.." I Never wanted YOU! DON'T YOU GET... it?"

"But mom you are MY mother..." The now confused, crying girl stood up.

"CHILD... YOUR FATHER STOLE me from the MAN I LOVED!..." The woman screeched at the girl. "Taichi..." The woman sobbed... "and Fugaku"

"Mom... don't cry..." The little girl went towards her mother... The mother pushed her away.

"AND NOW... YOU WILL BE THE LAST Treacherous LEECH like YOUR FAMILY! YOU **WILL _DIE_**..." The woman thrust a kunai in the girls heart.

"Mother... Unlike my elder brother Zaion...---" The girl was cut off...

"JUST DIE! Who cares if your BROTHER was like that... Hehe... he WAS much EASIER to control... you... You... YOU WERE The CAUSE of THIS... ALWAYS... ALWAYS... your DAD..." She spat the dad part. "YOU are the new ... era..."

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" She got the kunai out of her own small frail body and threw it towards the woman that Destroyed her CLAN... HER Elder Brother! " YOU made them trust you mommie..." The girls eyes turned Shades of different colors...a black pupil... silvery white on the outside space... and the mengekyou sharingan... She was killing her Former best friend... her mother...

"YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO uNLOCK THAT POWER IN 3 YEARS! YOUR... just... just 4..."

"Mother if you haven't forgot... I am a prodigy... The best in my YEAR!" The small girl yelled a blood moving SCREAM... "oh yea mom... good bye..." The older Haruno died.

((The young girl traveled and was taken in by a sweet old woman that later died in Energy failure... No one knew why... but the old woman always had more energy then anyone young boy in town...)))

"Hey girl... do you want to join Akatsuki..." the little girl shook her head no... The blue faced CREATURE was expoding

"not until Itachi-kun says please..." The little girl smiled.

"How did you... very well.. please..."

**((Hehe sorry for that... I just want it to move along))**

"SURE! KIsami-chan... take me to COUSIN!"

"Whose your cousin?"

"You'll find out... too bad he was dismissed from our clan... Our clan could have been VERY popular... His names Leader-nii-chan" The girl smiled.

"Hn... "

"WELL THAT EXPLAINS IT! YOU EVEN TALK LIKE HIM! How old are you!"

"Well none of your busyness Fish face...hehe" The girl smiled easily..

"Kisame... don't touch her... You don't want leader to find out his favorite cousin hurt... now would we?"

"BWAHAHAHHAAHA in YOUR FACE FISHIE FACE!"

in the base

"sigh Sakura... you'll definitely fit in just fine... I hope... tsk tsk tsk..." a mysterious guy looked at his magic GLOBE...

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'The first rule that time... Never trust those close to you..."a 7 year old girl began to walk through acres and acres of land... No one dared touch... because that area belonged to the now deceased Haruno's.

"Weakling..." kisame stated.

"Kisame who is this pink haired Child... again..." A black haired guy with deep charcoal eyes asked.

"She is the new... well... new..."

"sigh Kisame...era?"

"yea..."

"THEN why is our Era weak..."

" I ain't weak..." the petal haired girl stood up...

"Then why aren't you strong enough?"

"I'll SHOW YOU!"

She charged at him... only to find her face on the floor...

-2nd rule Don't Give sympathy

**End FLASHBACK**

And 8 year old girl stood in the battle field facing her opponent.

'If I can't beat My cousin I am worthless...'

She began hitting trees and training... She read medical books... She tried to Steal... her cousin Leader's hat?

- 3rd Steal without anything holding you back

**END OF FLASHBACK**

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"I-TA-CHI!" YELLED a 9 Year old girl...

"Sakura-chan please calm down... your dear cousin won't like that... he wants you to be—" The leader pointed at himself.

"WHO CARES! Fish Face... he... hic he hic BOO hic My hic "

"don't cry Sakura-chan... You can beat someone up if you want... and I won't stop you... now... clap clap who do you want?" a WHOLE line of Akatsuki's waited in line.

"Him..." She pointed at fish face...

"Hmn... okay... Fis—I mean Kisame... Fight her..." he looked directly at Kisame... and mumbled" don't go easy on her... She'll have my head"

" WELl YOU HEARD THAT GIRLY!" Kisame raised his Sword..

"I did Fishy FACE!" she performed an handseal.

Kisame swung the sword towards her and nearly hits her but he exploded the tree near her leg...

"Gokayan no jutsu" Pink petals fell in the ground... "Pretty...eh?"

"You think THAT will stop me!"

"No... I think this will..."She raised her arms...The petals That were still falling wrapped itself around Kisame and continued,... the ones in the bottom were going up and forming a replica... of him...

"Whats this?" He asked.

"My jutsu that's under construction..."

"UNDER CONSTRUCTION!" Suddenly the petals on hold with kisame fell... and he saw a replica of himself like a mirror...

"Good luck fighting me and YOURSELF FISHY! Or... I could just... just...well GOOD LUCK!"

4th rule...Don't Hesitate on your WEAK opponent

'It has been years since I laid a foot in this prehistoric... EEEEeeeww...'

"WHATS THAT HORRIBLE SMELL!" the 12 year old girl... with dull pink hair and 3 black streaks were in her head... Her fiery full of life eyes were now filled with water... She wore a nice pink skirt that reached her thighs and a real old fashioned light pink shirt with green ribbons in her waist to make it tighter.

"Child don't GO THERE! Don't you know that is the land of the now deceased clan?" an old man screamed.

"DON'T CALL ME CHILD MISTER... OR YOU'LL go in and EARLY GRAVE!"

"Okay... Okay... but come in..." he motioned her inside...

"O-okay..."The girl quietly went inside. The guy smiled really queerly.

"okay Eat up" the man smiled.

"Thank you very much sir... My names Sakura H— Mister wha-what are you doing?" The girl asked...

"Your payment... to me..." He began making way into her skirt... "now be a good girl..."

"ARGH! DIE DIE DIE OLD MAN DIIIIEEEEE!" The pink haired girl screamed.

(((Well we'll just add in another corpse near the Haruno clans acres...)))

5th rule... Act when necessary, Scream when needed, kill without weak spots...


End file.
